


The Past Haunts

by sere727



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sere727/pseuds/sere727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams is about to find that out that the past will always catch up with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Haunts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the longest fic I have ever written, it was started almost a year ago so there should only be spoilers for seasons 1 and 2. There is also some rape and sexual abuse elements, they are off screen, not graphically described, and do not happen to any of the main characters. If you want you can message me before reading to make sure that the rape elements will not offend.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but to CBS and I am definetly not making money off this otherwise I would not have student loans.

“Whoa! Danny what the hell is this?” Steve asked, jerking his arms out the way before they were crushed under the mountain of paperwork that was slammed on his desk.

        Danny stared at Steve, eyebrow raised “That, my friend, is the amount of paperwork your crazy generates, it is also your homework for tonight.”

         “What about you? Aren’t you going to stay and help me? We can go for a couple of beers afterwards.” Steve wheedled.

         “Nope afraid not, I have a thing tonight so I am done for the day.” Danny turned and started heading for the door.

 “Wait, what thing? Since when do you have a thing? You never have a thing.”

Danny turned, hand on the door “What do you care what thing I have, this is not going to be like the lunch bag incident again. Contrary to popular belief Steven you do not need to know everything about my life.”

         Steve could see the rant coming, and tried to head it off at the pass. “It’s not about knowing everything Danno; it’s about making sure you’re safe. We should always know what is going on with each other, just in case.” 

        “Oh what a load of crap, you’re just a control freak.” Danny turned and faced Steve, arms picking up speed as he started to gain steam. “Just like when you constantly have to drive my car,”

        “What? I know the island better than you.”

        “I never have a day off that I don’t end up seeing you anyway,”

  “Hey, we always end up having fun”

 “Fun! Fun?! I do not consider pushing a two ton hunk of junk up a hill in 90 degree weather, fun!” Danny’s face was slowly gaining color; Steve swore he could see the steam starting to seep out of his ears.

         “Aw come on Danny, it wasn’t that bad. You got your exercise after all.” Steve took a step back and waited for the explosion, enjoying one his favorite pastimes; pushing Danny’s many buttons.

Danny moved forward, getting into Steve personal space, finger extended poking into his not so soft chest. “Exercise! I’ll show you exercise, McGarrett. You just wait, I’ll—“

 “Well it’s nice to see that some things never really change, no matter how old you get.” A deep voice said from the behind.

        Danny spun around a wide smile plastered on his face, all previous irritation forgotten. “Jeremy!” Danny walked toward the unidentified man, his face beaming. “How the hell have you been man?”

        Steve head jerked up, his eyes zeroed in on the stranger who would dare to intrude on his “Danno time”; his eyes scanning the handsome face, the expensive suit, and the neatly coiffed hair. He screamed mainlander, and Steve’s alarms started going off, not trusting the stranger in front of him one bit.

         “Not too bad Danny; I would ask you the same, but I think what I walked in on pretty much says it all.” Jeremy grinned, stepping forward and welcoming the hug Danny was so freely offering.   

“Now what is that supposed to mean?” Danny asked, pulling away but leaving his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Just that you are never happier than when you have someone to rant at, the louder and longer you are the better you’re doing.” Jeremy explained. Danny went to answer him when he noticed Steve stepping toward them wearing Aneurysm Face #3, which means explosions are soon to follow; Danny decided to head that off at the pass.

“Well let me introduce you to my favorite person to rant at, my partner Steve McGarrett. Steve this is Jeremy Sandino, a very old friend of mine from Jersey, we grew up together.” Danny’s hand sweeping back and forth between the two men, Steve face cleared slightly with the introduction.

“Nice to meet someone who doesn’t seem to mind this guy when he’s off on one of his tirades.” Jeremy said, reaching out to take Steve’s offered hand.

Steve grasped his firmly, “So he always like this then, even growing up?”

“Oh yeah, couldn’t get him to shut up as a kid, a few tried and most of the time it was with their fists.” Jeremy answered, smiling wide at Danny.

Danny glared back at Jeremy, “Shut up Jeremy, who was it that was always right behind me knocking people down?”

Jeremy reached out a slung an arm around Danny’s shoulder pulling him in close to his body. “I was Danny, and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Steve’s smile immediately dropped, his face expressionless as he looked at how close Danny was to Jeremy, repressing the very violent urge to physically separate the two. Danny was looking at Jeremy with such a fond and affectionate look, one that was usually reserved just for Steve, and it was making him see red.

“So are you ready to go get that drink you promised me?” Jeremy asked, noticing the look that Steve was shooting him.

“Yeah, just let me grab my phone and we’ll be out of here. Oh, you never did tell me how long you were going to be here?” Danny questioned.

“Just for three days, I’ve got a late flight out Friday night.” answered Jeremy, as he let Danny slip out from under him.

“Alright, that gives us tonight for drinks and tomorrow I can show you around the island, and point out all the things that make it the most miserable place on Earth.” Danny said with a smile as he quickly ducked into his office to retrieve his phone and car keys.

Jeremy and Steve stood together, an awkward silence developing as they waited.

“So, exactly how long have you and Danny known each other?” Steve crossed his arms and tried to at least pretend to be nice to the guy who seemed to mean a lot to his partner.

“Since we were about five years old, we lived on the same block and our mom’s had been friends since they were young. It was just kind of natural that Danny and I would be good friends as well.” Jeremy smiled, enjoying Steve’s attempt at posturing.  “We were pretty inseparable growing up, seems the only thing that could separate us was him moving all the way out here.” Jeremy was trying to rile him up enjoying Steve misconception of how close he and Danny were.

Before Steve could respond Danny was flying out of his office, “So Steven I am officially off the clock. So the only reason you should be calling me is if there is some kind of world-ending crisis.” Danny was looking at Steve sternly.

“Danny contrary to popular belief I do listen to you, so no I will not call you unless it is of the utmost importance.” Steve said his wounded puppy look on in full force.

“Alright, alright just make sure you do,” Danny was turning to go before he remembered, spinning back around he pinned Steve with his fiercest glare. “Also Steven you had better not burn, blow up, or in any other way decimate anything on this island. If you do I will not be responsible for my actions, are we clear?”

Steve smile widened, “Crystal. Have a good weekend Danno.” Danny stared him down before turning to Jeremy.

“Alright let’s get out of here and get some drinks,” Danny and Jeremy turned and started walking out the door. The whole time Steve was watching them walk away, not liking how their hands kept brushing. Steve made the decision that once this guy had gone back to the mainland; he was going to put an end to this stalemate that was going on between Danny and him.

****

“So are you going to tell me what is going on between you and McGarrett then?” Jeremy was leaning forward on his elbows, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Steve and I, are you crazy? He drives me nuts as it is without adding anything else to the mix. Plus he is a Navy man which pretty much equals straight as an arrow.” Danny scoffed as he finished off his second beer of the night.

Danny had brought Jeremy too a little quiet off the tourist-beaten path bar; one that he and Steve frequented, usually to celebrate after a particularly successful case. It tended to be quieter and more mellow, no drunken idiots, and also probably had the best beer on the island.

“I mean do you have any idea what I went through in the first week that I met him? I was shot, blown through a window, ninja-twisted into an arm-lock, and then driven onto the deck of a Chinese freighter almost causing a diplomatic incident.” Danny’s hand waving was more pronounced, his voice louder, and the happiness shining from his eyes was almost blinding.

Jeremy couldn’t stop smiling, happy to see that his friend had found someone who could give him such a level of joy and contentment. Thinking back Danny never looked this blissful when he was dating Rachel, and it wasn’t even worth thinking about what he looked like when they were married. “Oh come on Danny I know you, and you can take my word for it; that is one sailor who is not as straight lace as the Navy likes them to be.”

Danny just shook his head not allowing himself to hope that his friend might be right. “Come on this is the first Steve-free night I have had in weeks. Let’s just enjoy ourselves and not talk about him anymore.” Danny signaled the bartender, he ordered the best whiskey they had and both Jeremy and Danny’s expressions sobered. Danny gently retrieved the glass of single malt, remembering the first time they did this with nothing more than a bottle of cheap vodka between them; trying to drown the horror and pain that they had been forced into.

“I know we weren’t able to do this last year because of all the crap that went down, so we’re going to have to make up for lost time.” Danny said as he and Jeremy raised their glasses.  “To one of the best friends who was taken from us to soon, we miss you Tony and you will never be forgotten.”

“We’ll always love you Tony.” Jeremy clicked his glass with Danny’s and they both swallowed in one great gulp.

Danny grimaced and signaled the bartender for another drink for them as he and Jeremy settled in to a tradition they had had for fifteen years now.

***

Saturday Morning:

Steve was walking into his office when his cell began ringing; he was reaching into one of the pockets on his cargo pants while setting down the files he had taken home last night with the other hand.

“McGarrett…Yes, Governor…Yes sir, my team will be there in 10.” Steve hung up the phone and immediately dialed Chin’s number.

“Hey Chin, we got a body over at Hilton Hawaiian. I need you to call Kono and let her know and I’ll meet you guys there in 20, I just need to run something up to the Governor…Alright see you then.” Steve hung up the phone, picked up one of the files on top of his desk and headed off for the Governor’s office.

***

20 Minutes later…

Steve pulled up in front of the Hilton and quickly spotted Chin and Kono speaking with what looked like the manager. He parked his truck next to the HPD squad cars and jogged over. “Hey guys what have we got?”

“Hey Boss man, we got a male vic, early 30’s, looks like someone broke in but nothing was stolen. Money doesn’t seem to be the motive and no official id yet because their computer systems seem to be down at the moment.” Kono immediately starting listing off the information they already had, while the manager stepped aside to speak to what looked like the repair man.

“One of the maids found him this morning, and security doesn’t remember anything suspicious happening on that floor last night; no complaints, nothing.” Chin answered, as he consulted his notebook.

 “How was the victim killed?” Steve said, as he began walking toward the entrance.

“We haven’t been upstairs yet to see for ourselves, but when the call came in it was listed as a gunshot.” Chin said as he and Kono followed Steve into the elevator.

“Wait, where’s Danny?”  Kono questioned, as both she and Chin noticed the absence of their very loud coworker.

“You guys remember, he took the next three days off because one of his friends was coming to town. He also said he is not to be disturbed unless it is a crisis of epic proportions” Steve said, already scheming how he was going to get Danny on the case and away from his “old” friend.

“Oh, right. Well, hopefully, he’s having more fun than we are right now.” Kono quipped, smiling at Chin as they stepped off the elevator.

“Hopefully,” said Steve. “What suite did you say our victim was in?”

“Suite 307.” Chin pointed down the hallway on their left.

As they silently walked down to end of the hallway they turned at the corner and saw the HPD officer posted at the door, as some of the forensic team processed the outside hallway. Max walked out the room, coming to meet the team.

“Hey Max, what have we got?” Steve asked.

“It appears as though the victim was tortured, and cause of death seems to be a single gunshot wound to the head, I will know more once I am able to do a full autopsy.” Max answered in his stilted tone. “There is however something unusual that was left on the body, a black box that is addressed to Five-0.” Max continued to walk into the room with the others following close behind.

“Addressed to us?” Kono questioned confusion evident on all of their faces.

 Steve faltered on entering the room; the walls were smeared with blood, the smell of decay and disinfectant was strong. He walked into the living area; a clear line of blood seemed to be leading from there to what looked to be the bedroom.

“Yes, I placed it on the table over there so I could better examine the body.” Max pointed to the small table that was next to the window. It was a simple black box, an elegant white bow, with a blood red silk ribbon that attached a card which was simply addressed. _“To: Five-0.”_   Chin walked forward, pulling on his black gloves, he picked it up and carefully began to check it over before he opened it.  

Steve had turned to away, letting Chin handle their “gift”, and froze when he saw the victim, his eyes were glued to the the bed.

Kono noticed how pale Steve had gone and followed his line of sight, “Steve, everything ok?” he asked, not sure what was wrong. It was sad to say but they had seen far worse crime scene.

 “Yeah, I know this guy his name is Jeremy Sandino, he’s Danny friend from the mainland. They went out last night for drinks.” Steve answered distractedly his mind already running through a dozen different scenarios of how he was going to break this to Danny.

Kono and Chin looked at each other knowing how much this was going to hurt Danny when he found out. Chin turned back to the box, and finished carefully removing the ribbon, sliding the lid off he froze at the gold shield inside.

“Steve you better look at this.” Chin voices rose in urgency, as he turned holding out the box to his boss.

Steve spun around at the tone in Chin’s voice, and reached over to take the box from him. He heart froze in his chest at the sight: it was Danny’s gold detective shield covered in blood. Steve looked up at both Kono and Chin their expressions a mask of horror; Steve immediately went for his phone hitting speed dial one. He waited with baited breath his blood turning to ice in his veins, his brain unable to process what this could mean.

Danny phone went straight to voicemail and the pit in Steve stomach began to grow.

“Straight to voicemail, I’m going to his place. Call for backup, you guys work the scene from here find out where they went last night, if he’s not at home we need to have a second place to be looking.” Steve ordered as he started running for the door, his sole focus was getting to Danny’s place as quickly as possible.

“Call us once you know something!” Chin yelled to Steve’s racing back.

***

Steve was tearing through the streets of Honolulu, sirens blaring, and his fear mounting. All he could see was Danny’s blood covered badge, and he just prayed that he was okay.

He made a new record reaching Danny latest apartment of the week, parking haphazardly; he jumped out his gun drawn as he approached the door.

“Danny!” he yelled, standing to the side of the door.

“Are you there?!”

He received no answer; he leaned into the window trying to see through the dirty glass. That when he saw him, lying across his bed; facedown, with one of his legs hanging off.

“Danny!!”  Steve yelled as he kicked the door in.

“What the hell!!” Danny yelled out, jumping up from his bed and making a dive for his dresser drawer where he kept his gun. However he immediately groaned and bent over double as he grabbed his head.

“Danny you ok?” Steve rushed forward, holstering his gun as he reached out and grabbed Danny’s arm.

“What do you mean am I ok? Of course I’m not ok!!” Danny moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut hoping to find some relief for his throbbing head.

Danny was doing his whisper-yelling, something Steve had never even thought possible until he met the New Jersey native.  “Easy Danno, what is it? What’s wrong, do you need me to call an ambulance?” Steve was trying to get Danny to look at him, while trying to visually check the rest of him over for any injuries.

“What the hell are you talking about Steven? No, I don’t need an ambulance. It’s just a hangover, the mother of all hangovers, but still just a hangover.” Danny finally looked up only to be met with a very blurry image of Steve’s face. But what he was able to see very clearly, painfully so, was the unusual amount of sunlight streaming in from the direction of his door, and then he noticed it’s very obvious absence.

“You Neanderthal animal! What the hell did you do to my door?!!” Danny yelled and then immediately groaned at the volume of his own voice. “I swear McGarrett you and I are going to talk about this need to destroy other people’s property, preferably when my head doesn’t feel like it’s going to implode.” Danny ground out as he glared blearily at the vague Steve-shaped blob in front of him.

Steve gripped his arm harder and pulled him closer, “Danny please babe; I need you to focus, are you hurt?” Steve couldn’t wait any longer for an answer and immediately began running his hands over any part of Danny he could checking for bruises or other injuries.

“Wow, wow. What do you think you’re doing SEAL boy.” Danny began backing up trying to get out of range of ‘Commander Octopus’. That’s when he was finally able to focus on Steve’s face, and see the worry and fear that was rolling off his partner in waves.

“Hey, babe what is going on?” Danny reached up, cupping Steve’s face and forcing him to look him in the eye.

Steve placed his hands over Danny’, closed his eyes and just breathed him in. Calming his racing heart, his mind a mantra of: _‘He’s ok. Danny’s is alive. Danny is fine.’_

Danny just waited letting his partner come down off whatever adrenaline high he had been riding. He thought Steve was coming down; thought he was going to be able to get a clear explanation out him about what the hell was going on when he suddenly had an armful full of Super SEAL.

“Wow, wow. Babe it’s ok, it ok. I’m fine.” Danny was running his hands up and down Steve’s back comforting him the same way he would Grace.

Danny listened closely and was finally able to understand what he was murmuring, “ _You’re alive. You’re alive, thank God._ ” Danny was officially freaking out; he didn’t know what else to do other than to just keep trying to comfort him. He heard the sirens as they approached , it seemed so did Steve because he gave Danny one last desperate squeeze before he straightened his spine and seemed to pull himself together.

Danny just wanted to reach out and at least give Steve some kind of comforting touch but he could tell that he was only holding on by a very small thread. “Danny tell me what happened last night?” Steve was all business now, the only evidence that Danny was moments ago trying to calm a very freaked out partner was the lingering look of desperation and protectiveness in Steve’s eyes.

“Nothing much Jeremy and I went out for drinks, I took him to that little bar we go to sometimes, avoid all the tourists.” Danny answered, wincing as his headache made itself known again. Steve noticed and walked over to the little kitchen, filling up a glass of water, and shaking a few pills out; he walked back over and handed it to Danny.

“Thanks, I don’t know why I’m so hung-over we didn’t drink that much.” Danny popped the pills and took a huge gulp of the tepid water. “All though I can’t really be sure. I honestly don’t even remember how I got home last night.” Danny’s face was scrunched up in confusion as he tried unsuccessfully to remember anything that had happened after the third beer. 

Steve’s face went expressionless at Danny’s admission, and then all of a sudden there were HPD squad cars screeching to a halt outside. Officers began storming into Danny’s little apartment, Duke in the lead, their guns drawn.

“Jeez, what the hell is going on here?” Danny yelled grabbing for the nearest shirt and throwing it on over his boxers.

“Everything alright here Commander McGarrett?” Duke questioned, as his some of men fanned out to search the only other two rooms in the apartment.

“Yeah Duke, we’re good, but I need you to set up a perimeter and talk to the neighbors. See if anyone saw Danny coming home last night and check with the manager who was on duty last night, ok.” Duke nodded motioning the other officers out in front of him he turned to leave, but not before shooting Danny a relieved expression.

“Steven, are you ever going to tell me what the hell happened? Why the hell are you and half of HPD busting in on me on my vacation, and what is so important about what me and Jeremy did last night?” Danny fired off his face slowly turning redder; the only thing keeping from a full blown yelling rant was his extremely painful hangover.

         “We were called in for a homicide this morning at the Hilton Hawaiian hotel.” Steve answered cutting Danny off. His expression was one of pain, he did not want to tell his partner what they had found but there was no alternative. “It was Jeremy, Danny. Somebody killed him last night, and they had left your badge, covered in blood, gift-wrapped for us to find.”

        Danny slowly sank down onto his bed, shock and pain evident on his face. Steve kneeled down laying his hand on Danny’s arm. “I’m so sorry Danno.”

        “How did it happen?” Danny voice came out as a weak croak.

        “Looks like a gunshot wound to the head, no sign of a break in or robbery.” Steve held back the fact that he had been tortured; there was time for that later.

        Danny nodded a numb feeling stealing over his body, “Are there any suspects?”

        “We don’t have anyone yet, but we will.” Steve answered; squeezing Danny’s shoulder offering what little comfort he could. “Listen Danny I want to take you to the hospital.” Danny’s head popped up at that ready to protest.

        “No listen,” Steve interrupted. “I want you to get checked out, you don’t remember how you got home, and you said you can’t remember most of the night. Now I’ve seen you put back the liquor but you’ve never drank so much as to black out.”

        “So what you think we were drugged then?” Danny’s words didn’t have much fight in them.

        “I don’t know, but this is turning out to be more than a simple homicide, and this killer seems to be putting you right in the middle.” Steve said, worriedly. “I mean he was able to take your badge off of you. The only way I see that happening is if you weren’t able to fight him, for whatever reason. I would just feel better if you’d let a doctor check you out.” Steve was just this side of begging, he was not used to seeing Danny shut down like this. Danny seemed to be staring off into the distance, the only sign he had heard Steve was the amount of tension in his body.

        When a few minutes had passed and Steve opened his mouth to try another tactic Danny beat him to it, “Fine. I’ll get a blood test, but Max can do that, I don’t want to go see any doctors.”

        Steve was going to argue but then thought better of it when he saw the determined look in his partner’s eyes. “Alright, we’ll let Max run the tests.” Danny nodded and then seemed to slide out from under Steve’s grasp. He went to what passed for a closet and began pulling out some clothes to wear, his movements mechanical. Steve turned and walked to the door to check in with one of the officers, trying to give him some privacy.

        By the time he had turned back, with some new information, Danny had finished dressing and was just slipping on his shoes.

        “So Duke talked to your neighbor down the hall and she says that you came in about one in the morning in a taxi, and that the driver helped you into your apartment.”

        Danny seemed to grab onto to this little bit of information trying desperately to see if he could remember that happening; no such luck though. “That means the Camaro must still be at the bar, with my gun locked up in the trunk.” At Steve look Danny jumped to defend himself,” I was just out with a friend having a drink that did not require a firearm. Just because you’re armed at all times doesn’t mean I like to be. I still had the backup knife you gave me.” Steve let it go for now.

        “Alright I’ll call Kono and Chin and tell them to head over there to talk to the bartender and pick up the Camaro while they’re there. You and me are going to head over to Max’s and let him run those test.” Steve said as he reached for his phone.

        “I want to see him Steve.”

        Steve turned back to Danny ready to object until his saw his face; he knew that Danny needed to do this. That if he were in Danny’s shoes he would want to do the same but it didn’t stop him from wanting to protect him from this.

        “Alright,” Steve said, simply. Danny gave him a short nod and then picked up his phone as they both turned and headed for the door; Steve’s hand hovering at Danny’s lower back.

***

        Danny walked into HQ, Steve close behind, his gait slow and his face expressionless. Kono and Chin both looked up from the computer table their faces clearing momentarily at seeing their coworker alive and unharmed. Danny looked up and gave the two a wan smile noticing the relief on their faces. Steve stood to the side, watching, he was worried at how quiet Danny had been through it all. Between Max poking him with different needles, and having to identify Jeremy’s body. Steve was just waiting for the explosion or the breakdown, whichever came first.

                “You scared us for a minute there brah?” Kono said as she reached out and pulled Danny into a hug.

        “Yeah, you know you’re not going to be allowed out of our sight for a while now.” Chin said, Danny looked over Kono’s shoulder and gave him a more genuine smile.

        “I haven’t had a babysitter since I was 12,” Danny weakly joked trying to ease the tension in the room. Kono stepped back giving Danny’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

        Sensing Danny’s discomfort Steve decided to step in, “Alright guys so what have we got?”

        Chin and Kono immediately took the hint and walked back over to the computer table.

        “So we talked to the bar owner he remembered both Danny and Jeremy, and said nothing out of the ordinary happened. He said that they were there for about three hours had about five beers each, and shot of whiskey.” Chin said, as he brought up the copy of the receipt on the main screen.

        Danny stepped forward to look at the screen, “I remember we had two beers before we had the shot of whiskey and then after that it’s blank.”

        “Well there is a camera set up in the parking lot. We were able to pull the footage and it shows you and Jeremy getting into a cab and driving off.” Kono answered as she swiped the video feed up to the main screen.

        It was a grainy black and white feed, but you could clearly see Danny helping a stumbling Jeremy into the back of the cab before seeming to fall in behind him. “So the video is time stamped midnight, Danny’s neighbor puts him at home around one-thirty, and time of death for our vic is three a.m.” Steve said as he began to set up a rough timeline for them on the screen.

        “So do we know when Jeremy made it back to the hotel?” Danny questioned.

        Chin, Kono, and Steve exchanged a look before Chin answered, “We got the surveillance footage from the hotel and it shows the cab pulling up at one a.m. We’re able to follow him until he gets off the elevator at 1:04 and then swipes his room key at 1:06. But we don’t have any footage of this because the cameras on that floor were offline for repairs.” Chin brings up the different video feeds as he talks, and Danny’s eyes never leave the screen watching his friend in his last moments.

        “Alright so we need to figure out who was the target? Them taking Danny’s badge seems to suggest he was, but the amount of time the killer spent with Jeremy suggest that he knew him, there was a lot of hate in what he did.” Steve peaked at Danny as he mentioned the torture, he knew Danny had seen the marks on Jeremy’s body and would have figured out what they were but it was the first time it had been said out loud.

        Danny winced at the idea of what had happened to his friend, the guilt of knowing that if he had been there he might have been able to do something was killing him.

        Steve noticed Danny starting to flag and decided to wrap this up quickly. “Chin, Kono you’re going to focus on Jeremy. I want you to find out what he was doing on the island. Also look into what kind of work he did and if there was any kind of problems on the job.” They both nodded at Steve, “Danny and I are going to start looking at potential suspects from his past collars.”

        “You got it Boss man.” Kono said, and Chin nodded. They both did an about face and headed out leaving Steve behind to make sure Danny was okay.  
        “Hey Danny you good?” Steve asked coming to stand in front of him.

        “He was my oldest friend. We knew each other ever since we were in diapers.” Danny smiled as he was lost in his memories, and then he focused back on Steve’s face and the real world. “I need to call his family, let them know what happened.” He scrubbed his hand over his face, and roughly ran his hands through his hair.

        Steve reached out and squeezed Danny’s neck, forcing him to look at him, rubbing gently to try to ease some of the tension he felt. “It’s gonna be okay Danno.”

        Danny nodded, leaning into Steve’s comforting touch for a minute. He then pulled himself together, gave him a poor imitation of his usual smile and headed to his office to make that dreaded phone call. Steve followed right behind him, a place he knew he was going to be until they solved this thing.

        The team spent most of the day hunting down different avenues of leads, and coming up with nothing. Max had given them the preliminaries and so far all they knew was that Danny and Jeremy had both been roofied, and Max had been able to identify eucalyptus oil in the different wounds on Jeremy’s body. Steve saw the frustration on everyone’s faces and called a halt, ordering them to go home for the night. After Kono and Chin had left Steve walked into Danny’s office, ready to drag him out if necessary.

        “Come on Danno, time to go home.” Danny looked up, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of good sleep and stress. “Look we’ll come back in the morning, and start with fresh eyes. Plus we should have preliminary forensics back and that should hopefully give us some leads to check out.” For a minute Danny looked like he was going to argue but seeming to think better of it and he started gathering up his things. Steve sighed in relief with one battle won, and starting to gear up for the next one.

        The drive home was quiet; at least until Danny noticed that they had missed the turn off for his apartment and were instead heading for Steve’s place.

        “Steven, where do you think you’re taking me? My apartment is that way.”

        Steve steeled himself and answered. “You’re going back to my place, until we figure this out.”

        “And you didn’t think you needed to discuss this with me? I am an adult you know, completely capable of taking care of myself.” Danny’s hands flying.

        “I know that Danny but that flea bag you call an apartment is not safe. My place however has a security system,”  
        “Which I convinced you to get…”

        “…More like nagged me into getting.”

        “Nagged! I’ll show you nagged McGarrett…”

        Steve just sat back and smiled as he allowed Danny voice to wash over him, the tension in his chest easing. If Danny could still rant at him then that meant that with time he would be okay.

        “Are you even listening to me?” Danny questioned as he saw Steve’s goofy smile.

        Steve looked over. “Danny will you just let me have this; I just want to know you’re safe tonight.” The _I didn’t think you would want to be alone_ was left unspoken between them.

        Danny’s face softened at Steve’s tone and he sat back in the Camaro’s comforting seat, muttering about ‘over-controlling SEALS”, and ‘cavemen who never listen’.

        Steve face morphed into Goofy Face #7, which usually meant he had just gotten his way, as he pulled the car into the driveway, not noticing the dark pickup truck that drove past a little too slowly.

***

        The team hit the ground running the following day. Between trying to get in contact with Jeremy’s boss back on the mainland and Danny and Steve trying to run down the cab driver; it was well after lunch before the team was able to meet back at headquarters to compare notes.  

        “Well I hope that you guys have more than us cause all we managed to get was a whole load of bupkiss,” Danny’s hands punching the air, showcasing his frustration.

        “No luck with the cab driver I take it.” Chin said, his eyebrow raised in question.

        “Not if you want to call finding out that he is an independent contractor, and not affiliated with any of the cab companies on the island lucky, then no.” Steve was rubbing his face roughly in frustration.

        “Well we didn’t do much better. Talked to Jeremy’s boss and he said there was nothing strange going on at work, no problems with anyone. He was just a mid-level accountant at a law firm down here for business,” Chin explained.

        “He confirmed that Jeremy came to coordinate with one of their law firms down here on a case back in New Jersey. But it wasn’t anything serious, just an IRS audit of a client.” Kono continued.

        “So basically we have nothing, then?” Danny shoulders slumped at Steve’s words his face pinched in thought.

        Before anyone could say anything in response they were interrupted by a delivery man, “I’m looking for Detective Danny Williams.”

        “That would be me.” Danny raised his hand; the delivery man walked forward and held out a clipboard for him to sign.

        He quickly scribbled his name and took the medium brown box from the delivery man’s arms; it was lightweight and was stamped urgent. Danny’s eyes zeroed in on the return address, a place in Jersey that he knew to be nothing more than empty lot with plenty of bad memories. His whole body tensed his knuckles white as he clenched the box. Steve noticed the change in his partner and stepped forward, “Who’s it from Danny?”

        Danny didn’t answer, instead he pulled out the small pocket knife he had and began ripping the box open. The inside revealed an a box that was identical to the one found at the crime scene, with the only difference being that this one was slightly larger.

        The team tensed with recognition, “Wait Danny, use these.” Chin reached out and stopped Danny from picking it up. He handed him a set of black forensic gloves, Danny nodded at him and pulled them on.

        He reached in and carefully untied the ribbon and slid the top off. Inside was an innocuous pair of red board shorts; they were old looking and seem to carry a heavy smell of mold and age. Danny’s hand shook as he reached in and pulled them out. As he held them up he accidentally shook out a simple white card. He gently laid the shorts back in the box, not touching them anymore than absolutely necessary, and bent down to pick up the card.

        The team’s faces were a mass of confusion and worry as they watched the change that had overcome their friend. He looked, as though, he had seen a ghost.

        “Danny, what is it.” Steve asked, as he worriedly stepped into Danny’s space.

        At Steve voice Danny jumped, seeming to come out of whatever bad memory was gripping him. He looked at Steve and then back at the package as if he was lost.

        Steve laid his hand on Danny’s back but then immediately pulled it away as Danny flinched. “Danno?”

        “Just…just give me a few minutes. I need to…check something out.” He turned and almost fled to his office, still holding the crumpled card in his hand.

        For a second they all just stood there and watched as Danny picked up the phone, and then Steve was in motion.

        “Chin, call down to the desk and have the delivery man stopped, and try and see if you can trace the package.” Chin nodded at Steve, shot one last worried glance toward Danny and then took off for the lobby.

        “I’ll get these down to Max, then?” Kono questioned as she picked up the box that still held the shorts.

        Steve looked at them trying to figure out why these short caused such a pained reaction in his friend before giving a sharp nod to Kono; he wanted those shorts as far away from Danny as he could get them. She carefully wrapped them back up, and headed down to the lab.

        With nothing else to do Steve settled in to wait for Danny to come out so he could get some answers.

        He ended up waiting almost an hour, with Chin and Kono floating in and out following up on different things.

        Steve’s patience was almost at an end, and as Danny grew more agitated in his conversation: his arm waving, voice raised, and face angry. Steve was getting ready to forget about giving Danny time, and go in demanding answers.

 As he was standing up to do just that, Chin and Kono looking up with trepidation, Danny hung the phone up and began to head toward them.

        Steve met Danny halfway, “Danny, what’s going on?”  
        “I just want to have to tell this story once, okay.” Danny looked at Steve pleadingly. At his tone Steve backed down and together they walked to the center of the room.

        Chin and Kono stepped up to the computer table and waited for Danny to begin. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

        “Chin, there should be an email and attached should be a case file from New Jersey PD. Will you bring up the profiles of the two leaders?”

        Chin’s fingers immediately began flying across the screen as he searched. He tapped a few more times and then downloaded the file. After the download was complete he found the information Danny had requested and slid the pictures of two men as well as their rap sheets and profiles up onto the main screens.

        Danny stepped forward, “This is Marco and Lucan Capon, brothers who ran an illegal gambling operation back in Jersey 20 years ago.” Danny pointed to each respectively. Marco had an ordinary look about him; someone you would pass by on the street and think nothing of them. Lucan also was very plain-looking, nothing extraordinary to speak of; except if you were to look at his eyes. Steve had seen eyes like that when he had been working as a SEAL, and most of the time they had been attached to a dictator or warlord he had been sent to capture or kill.

         “They would pick up runaways off the street forcing them to fight in their underground club. Sometime the kids fought each other and other times an idiot with too much money bought his way into the ring. Most of the time the injuries were not severe, but on some nights fights to the death were not an uncommon occurrence. It was how they weeded out the weak, or those who had been there too long.” Danny’s face was expressionless, but Steve could see the pain in his eyes.

        “Marco was the brains of the operation, the leader; he took care of the money, and organized the relocation of the club to avoid the cops. Lucan, however, was a completely different kind of animal.” Danny’s voice deepened as he mentioned Lucan. “There was something truly psychotic about him. He was in charge of keeping the fighters in shape and punishing them when necessary; pain was his favorite toy and the only one who could rein him in was his brother.”

        Steve, Chin, and Kono were completely focused on Danny; cold chills were running up and down their spines at the lifeless robot who had replaced their friend as he told this story. So used to Danny’s hands doing 95% of the talking it was unnerving to seem him so motionless as he spoke.

        “So how was Jeremy involved in this?” Kono asked trying to bring Danny back, wanting that faraway look to disappear.

        “Chin, there should be another set of files buried in this one; the password is NJCF2764.”

        Chin reached out running a deep scan over the downloaded file, and inputting the correct passwords when prompted. As the encrypted file was unlocked police reports began to stream out, and then came the pictures. The first pictures were of a much younger Jeremy; pictures of his face and body which were marked up from fighting.

        Chin moved those aside giving them a designated folder as he noticed the second folder buried under the first. All of a sudden the main screens were filled with the beaten face of a young Danny Williams.

Steve stepped forward, horror and rage welling up inside him at the thought of someone doing this to Danny. The body shots showed deep black bruises on his rib cage and they seemed to reach all the way down to a pair of bright red board shorts; the same board shorts that had just been delivered in the mail. But what was worse was the pictures of Danny’s face, both eyes blackened, and a deep gash on the side of his head; made more prominent by the Mohawk that he was sporting. Steve turned back to Danny a riot of questions running through his head, his hands itching to reach out to offer support, comfort, whatever Danny needed. Danny looked into Steve’s eyes and gave him a weak smile as he understood, and shaking his head conveying his need for space in order to get through this. He then took a deep breath and continued, just wanting to get this over with.

        “Jeremy and I had a friend, Tony Calise; he had a lot of problems at home, he would run away a lot, and it wasn’t unusual for him to stay gone weeks at a time. He had this favorite hangout and Jeremy and me would usually bring him something to eat or just come check up on him and make sure he was doing okay.” Danny was staring into space, avoiding looking at the others expressions. Steve tried to just stay close and let him get through this, while offering him his silent support. “He had been gone a month, the longest he had ever stayed away. We were out running around with him one night trying to convince him to come home with us, when these guys came from out of nowhere and jumped us. They threw us in some van, with a few other kids they had managed to round up that night; then the next thing we know were fighting for our lives in the ring.”

        As Danny finished his story he couldn’t help the feeling of drowning that was overcoming him. He felt like he was sinking; he couldn’t breathe without smelling the sweat and fear of the ring, or feeling the cold loneliness of the cage that became his home when he wasn’t in the ring. He can’t seem to stop his racing thoughts and he can feel the panic starting to set in.

Then there is a flare of heat that is searing him, it’s Steve. He had seen the horror and fear twisting Danny’s face and did the only thing he could think of to bring him out of it. He had laid his hand on Danny’s neck, slipping the tips of his fingers into Danny’s hair, gently pressing, grounding him. Danny started to calm down; leaning back into the pressure he just stood there as he tried to get his breathing under control. Kono and Chin silently watched the exchange.

        “We were there for 4 weeks. Four weeks of pure hell before the cop were able to track us down. Jeremy’s dad was a lieutenant on the force and mine was firefighter between the two of them there were plenty of people searching for us. The Capon brothers had been doing this for a few years now but the cops never saw the pattern because the kids they took no one missed.” 

        “Alright so this is someone looking for revenge. Are the Capon brothers still in prison?” Chin asked, trying to help by giving Danny something to focus on.

        “That’s what the calls I just made were about.” Danny seemed to straighten slipping into detective mode, trying desperately to give himself some distance. “Lucan was killed when the police raided the warehouse that the club was being held at, and I just found out that Marco died in a prison riot 2 years ago. So I don’t really know who there is left who would want revenge.” Danny answered in confusion.

        “Was there anyone else who was swept up in the investigation or arrested that would have held a grudge like this?” Steve asked as he stepped back and started flicking through the different reports of the low level criminals who had been arrested in relation to the club.

        “No one. We never really had any contact with others; the only time we even saw them was when they were moving us to and from the ring. But I have some calls out to a few of the detectives who were involved back then, see if they remember someone that I don’t.”

        Kono shifted uncomfortably for a minute before deciding to go ahead and ask, “Danny…what was the note…that came with the box.”

        Danny immediately shifted before reaching into his pocket and producing a slightly crumpled card placing it on the computer. Steve stiffened as he leaned into to read the message.

       “ _Being seeing you soon…”_

        “Until we catch this guy you’re staying with me,” Danny jerked his head up to argue but was stopped cold at the patented SEAL death glare; Danny just nodded and Steve turned to the others. “I want you guys to run down all the other people that were involved in this organization see if you can link any of them back here to Hawaii. We’ll meet back here tomorrow morning and try to figure this all out.” Chin and Kono nodded, they squeezed Danny’s shoulder as they walked past, and headed out to see if they could find another lead that could help them catch their perp.

        “And what are we doing?” Danny questioned, already able to tell that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

        “We’re going back to my house and I am going to cook us some dinner.” Steve turned to face him, reflexively planting his feet into a fighting stance.      

        “Oh is that right?” Danny mockingly answered. “Listen to me I am not someone who needs to be coddled, and I sure as hell don’t want your pity!”

        Danny was working himself into a good rage but was stopped cold at Steve’s next words.

        “Please, Danny just let me take care of you tonight; I promise this has nothing to do with pity.” Steve tried to let his eyes convey all he couldn’t seem to say; his empathy, rage, the overwhelming urge to protect, and his love.

        Danny easily read the silent words that hung between them and immediately relaxed; realizing that maybe Steve felt the same way he did and was willing to do something about it.

        “Alright, let’s go home then.”

        Steve broke out into the goofiest grin at Danny calling it ‘home’. Danny just shook his head and headed into his office to quickly grab what he would need for later.

        Steve turned back to the computer screen; taking one last look at the pictures of a beaten and bruised young Danny. He was however comforted by the glint of defiance and rebellion he saw in the picture as well, that was that was the Danny he knew, the survivor. He immediately closed down the file, making sure that Danny’s part of the file was once again encrypted; not wanting anyone but their _Ohana_ to see him that way. 

***

        They ended up having to stop on the way home for some groceries. They walked all throughout the store arguing about the merits of organic vs. ‘regular food’ (as Danny called it). The butcher who cut up their steaks gave them an odd look as he listened to Danny expound on the quality of meat in Hawaii and how it was substandard when compared to what they have in Jersey.

        Steve takes offense at this and by the time they make it to the cashier she can hardly get a word in for all arguing. By the time they make it to the car and are headed back home they have pretty much agreed to disagree and also never try to discuss which state has the better meat again.

        They make it home and Steve fires up the grill while Danny puts the rest of the groceries up and works on throwing a salad together. Steve cooks their meal in record time and they spend an enjoyable hour just eating and talking. Once the meal was over Steve sent Danny out onto the lanai with the six pack of beer they had bought earlier, while he cleaned up the dishes.

 Danny headed outside, understanding that this was just Steve’s way; his need to take care of those closest to him even when it came to the simple things. Danny just leaned back and took a pull off his beer feeling as relaxed as he had in days. He knew that once this was all over with he would start freaking out, and there would come a time to mourn Jeremy. But right now sitting here and knowing Steve was only a few steps away, Danny honestly had never felt safer in his life.

        “I never would have pegged you for a rebel, but that Mohawk you had just screams it.” Steve said as he came out and grabbed a beer.

        Danny grinned as he watched Steve flop into the deck chair next to him, “My mother was so pissed when I came home with it.”

        Steve grinned around his beer bottle at the thought of a teenage Danny coming home and showing off his new haircut to his mom.       

        “Tony was actually the one who gave me the idea,” Danny smiled sadly at the memory. Steve turned to face him, his expression sobering. “I was on the wrestling team and you’ve seen my hair after I get through with our suspect of the week.” Steve smiles thinking of some of the wild looks that he had witnessed before his partner had time to smooth it back in place. Danny grinned back, “Well it was worse back then, because I hadn’t figured out how to even get it to lie down, so when it came to wrestling it was a nightmare. I was also adamant that I was not going to buzz my head, I would have looked too much like the football team; our archrivals in school.” Danny is wearing a full out grin, fiddling with his empty beer bottle.

        “So Tony comes up with the perfect solution, I can keep my hair and just buzz the sides. I thought he was crazy at first but then I lost a bet I had made with him, and that’s was my punishment; gotta tell you though it really did help with the ladies.”

        Warmed by the beer and the memories, Danny reached out for another one.

        “This Tony must have been something; sounds like you guys were pretty close.” Steve said quietly.

        “He was,” Danny had such a fond expression on his face, Steve just waited wanting to hear the story. “I don’t even know how Jeremy and I ended up as his friends. I mean we were from completely different parts of town; plus we were both on the varsity’s wrestling team, and there was nothing athletic about Tony. He was this scrawny kid with a mouth bigger than his body.” Danny was looking past Steve, his gaze directed toward the ocean the memories, good and bad, crashing against him as powerfully as the waves crashed against the shore.

        “He had a crappy family, but you never would have known it. He was always so happy; always with a funny joke or a prank on standby. It was about 6 months after we had bonded in detention that we even met his parents.” Danny shook his head, “They weren’t outright abusive, but sometimes neglect is worse. They would just treat him like he didn’t exist, and when they would go off on one of their bar hopping benders that was usually when he would disappear.”

        Steve’s brow furrowed, “Did he stay with you guys at all?”  
        “A few times, but he never really liked to broadcast what was going on at home. I think he didn’t want to wear out his welcome, and he was just so used to taking care of himself that it never really occurred to him that there was a different way.” Danny leaned back in the deck chair just staring up at the sky, watching as the bright pinks and oranges began to give way to deep blue and blacks.       

        “We thought he was pretty much invincible, that nothing could ever bring him down.” Danny focused his whole attention on the sky unable to meet Steve’s eyes as he told the rest of the story that only three other living people knew.

“I told you Jeremy and I were on the wrestling team,” Danny waiting for Steve’s murmur of agreement before he continued. “So when they picked us up it was a no brainer that we would be pretty good fighters in the ring, but Tony wasn’t so lucky. He was on the small side as a kid but he had a mouth and this attitude that no one seemed able to break; just Lucan’s type.” Danny saw Steve stiffen in his peripheral vision but he pushed through just needing to get this out.

“When they first brought us in Jeremy was immediately qualified as a fighter, and I had to “earn” the right. But Tony he just somehow caught Lucan’s eye, and Marco just _gave_ Tony to him.” The disgust was obvious in his tone, “Like that piece of trash had any right to lick the dirt off Tony’s boot. “ Danny’s eyes burned with anger as remembered how Tony had been treated like a piece of meat on market day.

“We only saw him a few times while we were there, but every time he seemed paler, and just dimmer, like he had no hope left.” Danny fell silent, knowing he had to finish this that he had to tell Steve all of it, “It was about three days before we were rescued when it happened.” Steve heart ached at the pain that he could see etched on Danny’s face.

 “For Lucan it was as much about pain as it was about sex; I guess he just took it too far, or Tony just couldn’t take anymore…” Danny’s voice trailed off as the memories threatened to overwhelm. He felt like he was back in that cage all over again feeling as helpless as he had back then as he listened to the sounds of despair that surrounded him.

Steve just sat there listening, fluctuating between murderous rage that this had happened to Danny and to someone he had cared deeply about, and sadness for the kid who never really had the chance to live.

“Me and Jeremy heard the guards whispering about how angry Marco was with Lucan, that they couldn’t afford to have to cover up a murdered boy at the time. That’s when we knew that Tony was dead, that no one was going to help us.” Danny stopped for a moment, choked up as he remembered the fear and hopelessness that he had felt, and the need for revenge against the man who murdered his friend.

Danny got himself under control and kept going. “The next night I had to fight against one of the paying customers, and I wouldn’t fight…I just stood there and let him hit me.” Danny looked over at Steve’s serious face. “I was one of the best fighters they had in that ring, when I came out the crowd would always underestimate me. Marco said I was the the perfect surprise, they expected nothing, and I always gave a good show.” Bitterness coated every single word that rolled out of his mouth. “But that night I wouldn’t do it, I couldn’t, not after what they had done.”

“I told you Lucan was in charge of keeping the fighters in line,” at Steve’s nod Danny continued, “Well after they pulled me out of the ring they took me upstairs to what Lucan called his ‘playpen’. They had me chained to the ceiling; I waited up there for hours before he finally came.” Danny trailed off, unconsciously rubbing a place on his stomach. Steve’s eye flickered down, following the motion. He remembered the last time they had gone surfing together, there had been a thin scar that bisected his bellybutton; at the time he had thought he had gotten it in the line of duty, he was rethinking that assessment now.

 “He started with a blade, not enough to do any permanent damage, of course,” Steve stomach roiled. “But the worst part was when he would talk. He told me what had happened to Tony, in detail, how he had hurt him…broke him.” Danny’s voice cracked at that, he eyes shining with unshed tears.

Steve was dying to reach out and just gather Danny into his arms and try to protect him from the memories that haunted him, but he knew right now that it would be unwanted. That Danny had to tell this story; that it had to hurt before it could get better.

“He started telling me how pretty I was how much I reminded him of Tony.” Steve shut his eyes the rage almost overwhelming him. “He had just started rubbing his hand over my face, his lips on my neck when a guard stepped in and told him that Marcus wanted to see him.” Danny was subtly trembling as he spoke, Steve hand reflexively clenching and unclenching as he listened.

“He told the guard to get out that he would be there in a minute. When the guard had left he turned back and told me we would have to finish another time,” Danny’s mouth twisted in disgust, “He unchained me and called for the guard, he didn’t come. So he called again and that’s when we heard it. It was the police. You could hear them yelling ‘Clear’, and then there were gunshots and screaming. Lucan flew into a rage; he started running for the cabinet that was full of the antique collection of guns that Marco had collected. I knew that I would be the first one he would kill, so I jumped up and just threw myself into him.” Danny looked up directly into Steve’s eyes. “He crashed through the window behind him. It was a three story drop. The cops wrote it off as self-defense.”

Danny took another pull off his beer, his gazed directed toward the ocean. “My dad didn’t want me to have to walk around school with people knowing what happened so he worked it out with the lead detectives to keep Jeremy’s and my name out of it unless it was absolutely necessary. Fortunately they had plenty of evidence to convict Marco and those who had worked for him. So they just buried our involvement in the whole thing.”

It was visible the weight that had lifted as Danny finished his story, but Steve knew he was still waiting for his reaction. So he did the only thing he could, he stood up, kneeled down beside Danny’s chair and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Not meant to arouse but instead to show the depth of love and affection that he had for Danny, and to give all the comfort that he would never fully be able to convey.

Danny smiled as Steve pulled back, “You know were going to have to talk about your timing right?”

Steve just nodded, “Later Danno, right now just come to bed.” He slid his hand into Danny’s and led him upstairs.

They both stripped down to their briefs (boxers for Danny), with Danny grabbing one of Steve’s shirts to slip on, he never could just sleep in boxers. They both slid into the bed Steve curling up behind Danny, his arm wrapping protectively around his waist, his nose settling into the crook of Danny’s neck just breathing him in; they were both asleep in minutes.

***

        Danny woke up feeling a heavy weight pressing him into the mattress, and a muscled thigh wedged between his own. He smiled sleepily hoping that this would become a regular thing, he didn’t think he had ever slept better. He wanted to just stay here forever basking in the feelings of warmth and security, but his body was demanding he get up to take care of business. He started trying to wriggle out from under Steve’s heavy weight, his movement, of course, waking the sleeping octopus.

        “S’ok babe, just got to use the bathroom.” Danny whispered, Steve stared blearily at him before letting him up and then burrowing into the recently vacated spot. Danny smiled at him fondly before making his way to the bathroom.

        When he had finished his business he realized he was far to awake to even think about going back to bed so he headed down to the kitchen to see if he could whip up some coffee and a little something for breakfast. Of course, he should have known from the last time he stayed over that McGarrett wouldn’t have anything resembling decent coffee, and there wasn’t a single thing that looked like breakfast food. Shaking his head Danny jogged upstairs to put on some pants, deciding to just run over to the little bakery, which also had a coffee shop next door. Leaving Steve’s shirt on, he quickly pulled on his shoes and pants and headed downstairs. He left a note explaining where he was going and then walked to the door retrieving his wallet and phone but not seeing his keys. Figuring Steve still had them in his pants pockets he just grabbed the truck keys hanging on their hook and headed out.

        All in all it only took about 15 minutes for him to pick up two coffees, and as Steve would say some ‘heart attack inducing’ breakfast. He jumped into the truck’s cab and secured his goodies before pulling out onto the main highway. He was munching away on his masaldas, the radio cranked, thinking of exactly how he was going to wake Steve when he got home, and he didn’t see it until it was too late.

A truck slightly smaller than Steve’s, with a push bar attached, rammed into the passenger side of him. With the speed and the extra amount of force that came with the push bar Danny felt the truck tip onto its side, his head striking the window. He opened his eyes blearily feeling the glass as it rained down into his hair, he blacked out as he heard the passenger side door being pried open.

***  

        Steve woke up slowly reaching out for Danny and sat up quickly when his search came up empty. As the fog cleared from his mind he remembered Danny getting up and going to the bathroom. His internal clock however was telling him that that had been a while ago; sliding out of the bed he padded downstairs to look for him. It didn’t take him long to find the note Danny had left, shaking his head he ran back upstairs to jump in the shower.

        Taking one of his infamous Navy showers Steve was out just in time to hear his phone ringing in the bedroom. Quickly wrapping himself in a towel he managed to pick it up on the last ring. 

        “McGarrett.”

        Steve paled as he listened to the officer on the other line inform him that his truck had been involved in accident.

        “What about Danny…Detective Williams where is he?”   

        At the officer’s next words Steve whole world tilted on its axis, “Commander there was no one on the scene when we arrived. It looks as though the car was intentionally forced off the road.”  

        Steve immediately ended the call, grabbing for his clothes he was simultaneously dialing Chins number.

        Chin picked up on the second ring, “Chin! It’s Steve I think Danny’s been taken.”

        “What? When?” Chin’s asked.

        “He just went to get us some breakfast, and I just got a call from HPD that my truck was involved in an accident, but Danny isn’t there.” Steve had finished dressing and was already heading out the door to the Camaro. “Listen I need you to call Kono and meet me there.”

        “You got it brah. We’ll be there in 10.” Steve murmured an acknowledgement and then hung up the phone as he revved the Camaro engine, backing out at speeds that would have had Danny screaming.

        It took him under 5 minutes to reach the secluded stretch of highway, his SEAL mind noting that it was perfect place for an ambush.  He screeched to a halt next to the HPD squad cars and immediately headed toward his truck. It was lying on the driver side, the passenger door hanging open, and Steve could see the impression the push bar had left.

        By the time he had taken all of this in Duke had come up behind him, “Commander, I spoke with the driver who called it in and he reports a black Ford F150 fleeing the scene. The tire tracks left behind seem to prove his statement.”

        Steve was taking in every word his mind having finally reached that special calm that, until now, he had only ever experienced while on covert ops.

        Just as Duke had finished his wrap up of what they had so far, Chin and Kono came running onto the scene.

“Hey Boss! What have we got?” Kono asked as she and Chin came up behind him.

Steve turned around his face set in stone, “We need to find out who did this and where they’ve taken Danny. Chin I want you to check the traffic cameras between here and the coffee shop see if you can see anyone following Danny. Kono I want you to head over to the Aukumono’s coffee shop and then also check the bakery next door. I want you to see if anyone noticed Danny talking to someone and also grab a tape of their surveillance from this morning.” However before Steve could say anything else he was stopped cold by the sound of Danny’s ringtone coming from inside the truck.

        Steve jumped up onto the side of the truck, leaning down into the cab he saw the phone dancing on the side of the overturned console in the middle. Steve braced himself and was able to reach down and retrieve it. . Steadying himself on the side of the truck, he pressed the talk button. “This is Commander Steve McGarrett.”

“I’m sorry I was trying to reach Danny Williams.” The voice said as Steve placed it on speaker.

“I’m afraid Detective Williams can’t be reached at the moment, I’m his partner is there something I could help you with?” Kono and Chin had stepped closer so they could hear better.

“Yes, Danny told me about you Commander. I’m Detective Mason with the New Jersey police. Danny called me yesterday and wanted me to look into the death of one Marco Capon and his stay at Northern State prison. Listen, Commander this information is very important is there no other way to get ahold of Danny?” Mason’s voice held a note of urgency and unease.

Steve’s alarm bells were going off he knew that this information would be what would help them find Danny. “Detective, Danny was kidnapped this morning and we believe it has something to do with the Capon brothers. So in order to find him I need to know what you know.”

Steve could hear the expletive laced response before Mason came back on the line more clearly. “Then I think I know who is behind it Commander.” Chin, Kono, and Steve all looked up at once, their expressions mirrors of impatience and resolve. “After Danny had called me I started looking into the last three years of Marco stay in prison. For the most part he was a model prisoner, well liked, and active in the different programs. But there was something odd about the riot that had ended up killing him. I went up to the prison and reviewed the surveillance tapes of the incident and looked over the investigation notes. I found quite a few irregularities, but from what I can tell it looks like with some help from some of his old crew on the outside and a corrupt guard on the inside; Marco didn’t die in that riot, he escaped.”

Steve’s finger gripped the phone hard, his knuckles white, and the plastic of the phone squeaking. “Thank you Detective, you’ve been very helpful.” Steve was pushing these words past clenched lips as he could hear Danny’s voice berating him for having the manners of an animal.

“Wait, Commander! There was one other thing. When we raided the guard’s house my team found something. It was news clipping from the internet of all the cases that Danny worked while he’s been down there in Hawaii. It looks like Marco had been collecting them, and then left them behind with the guard after he escaped. I’ve emailed it to you; maybe it’ll give you a clue as to where to look for him.”

“Yes, thank you Mason. You’ve been very helpful.” Steve disconnected the phone call; looking to Chin watching as he uploaded the email onto his Ipad already flicking through the evidence. “Alright change of plans; Chin and I are going to go through the evidence Mason just sent. Kono I still want you to head over to the coffee shop and see if anyone saw Marco or Danny, ok?” Kono nodded and headed off to her car.

A grim-faced Chin headed toward the Camaro, Steve took one last look at his truck his rage tightly contained; once he found Danny he would make Marco pay .

***

Danny blinked his eyes open slowly reaching out with his other senses trying to pinpoint exactly where he was. It took him a few minutes to gather his bearings so he started going through what he knew: fact, he was tied to a chair, fact he didn’t seem to be too badly injured except for a deep cut on his forehead, fact he would never again give Steve grief about owning such a big truck because it’s probably the only reason he’s not more seriously hurt.       

“What do you think?” A voice from the edge of Danny’s vision asked, “It’s not exactly the ring back in Jersey, but a little improvisation is never a bad thing right?”         That’s when Danny realized he was in the center of a boxing ring, from the look of it they were in the Leiomano MMA Gym where Steve had fought not six months ago.

Danny twisted his head trying to get a better view, and when he did he felt like his stomach had dropped to his feet. He was staring at Marco Capon, an older version, but still the same cold son of a bitch that he was twenty years ago.

“Well I guess that answers that question, heard you had died in a prison cell screaming like a little bitch.” Marco reached out and backhanded Danny across the face; splitting his lip and setting his head to ringing.      

“Well you can just think of me as a ghost with some unfinished business if that helps.” Marco said, squatting down in front of him; using Danny’s knees as armrest he prop his elbows and just stared at him. “You sure have grown; a full head of hair and everything.” Marco reached up to run his fingers through said hair, Danny tried to jerk out of his grasp but that only made Marco grab a handful and painfully pull Danny’s head back.

“But got to say one thing hasn’t changed, you still got a mouth on you, just like in the old days. You know that Lucan actually wanted you to begin with, not that little runt. ” Marco just smiled at him as he held Danny head back at a painful angle.       “I however knew you would be a big earner in the ring, so I convinced him that the other one would be better, and that we needed you to bring in the money.” Danny tried to turn his face away the renewed guilt was making him sick to his stomach.

“Of course, once you decided not to fight and my brother no longer had a toy; well the decision was easy to just hand you over to him.” Marco smiled sickeningly, stroking his hand down the side of Danny’s face. As Marco hand went down his came up stroking the tip of the knife along Danny’s lower lip, this brought Danny out of his stupor and he was flooded with fury.

 “You wanna tell me what the hell you’re doing here after all these years?” Danny gritted out, not even wincing as the knife dragged over his already busted lip. 

“It took a few years to figure out who killed my brother; your daddy must have had some powerful friends to have buried that so deep. Then after I had a name I couldn’t find you. Then you went and made national headlines with your takedown of Victor Hesse.” While he was talking Marco had turned his back and walked toward the makeshift table he had set up; Danny saw him lay down the knife only to pick up and longer and far more wicked looking one.      

“Tell me Danny do you know who taught Lucan how to use a knife?” Danny remained silent.

 “I did.” Marco walked back, fiddling with the knife.

“So what do say Danny, want to have some fun?” Danny only answer was a scream as Marco ran the knife into his upper arm.

*** 

“Alright Kono, what do you got?” Steve asked as he watched Chin flip through the different articles that Marco had saved.

“Caught Marco on surveillance tape at the coffee shop; I was also was able to see the make model and license plate number with the help of a surveillance camera at the convenience store across the street. He’s driving a black, late model F150, license plate FG45JD.”

“Alright good, I want you to put an APB out on that car.”

“Already done, Boss.” Kono answered, “Listen I’m going to head over to the lab and see if they have anything new for us.”

Steve hung up the phone as he focused on an article that Marco had left quite a few comments on in the margins. Some of the articles’’ comments were simple observation, others ramblings, but the one thing they all had in common was hate. They were all about ways to make Danny suffer, whether the pain was physical or emotional; Marco just seemed to want to make him hurt.

“He was obsessed.” Chin said a tinge of amazement in his voice as he looked at the sheer amount of articles and information that Marco had amassed.    

Steve’s face was pinched as he kept looking through the evidence, he knew the answer was in there; that it was staring him right in the face, but he just couldn’t see it. Chin looked up at Steve’s continued silence, “Hey Steve,” Steve looked up from the computer, “We’re going to get him back brah.”Steve just nodded and turned back to the screen.

***

        As Kono made her way into Max’s lab she was almost bowled over by him as he raced for the door.

        “Oh, oh Kono I’m so sorry.” Max gushed enthusiastically, as he righted himself his body seeming to vibrate with energy.

        “It’s ok Max, I was just coming to check and see if you had anything new for us.”

        “What fortuitous timing, I was just about to call Commander McGarrett. I was able to isolate the fibers that were found lodged in the door handle of Commander McGarrett’s truck handle. They are used in the manufacture of wraps used by boxers; this added together with the eucalyptus oil we found on the first victim leads me to believe that we are looking for boxing gym or a gym with a boxing ring. 

        Kono immediately exploded into action, “Thanks Max!” she yelled, slapping his arm. She took off for the exit speed dialing Steve as she went.

        Steve’s reached into his pocket and immediately put the phone on speaker and set it down on the computer. “Kono you got anything for us?”

        Kono relayed exactly what Max had said, when she got to the part about looking for a boxing ring Chin hands became a blur as they maneuvered different articles on the screen.

        “There!” Chin exclaimed as he found the article he was looking for. He enlarged it on the screen and flipped it around so they could both read it. It was the article that had been run about the charity fight that Steve had participated in; it looked as though the original article has been handled often, a slightly visible Danny with a circle around his head.

        “This one has been marked more than any of the others we’ve seen so far.” Chin said looking up with hope in his eyes.

        “It makes sense this all started at a boxing ring…” Steve answered, his eyes roaming the screen. No one acknowledged the unspoken possibility of this _ending at a boxing ring_.

        “Kono I need you to call HPD for back up and head over for Leiomano MMA Gym, Chin and I are on the way.” Steve only took long enough to grab his phone and then he and Chin were sprinting for the car.

***

Danny gasped as freezing cold water was thrown in his face.

“Time to wake up Danny boy,” Marcus voice echoed gleefully throughout the gym.

Danny, breathing hard, shook the water from his face; he squeezed his eyes shut as the pain from his arm began shooting all over his body. There were other deep cuts scattered over his body that matched perfectly to the patchwork of bruises that Marco had left behind.

“Why the hell are you doing this, huh?” Danny spit out the water and defiantly looked up at his captor. “Far as I could tell you didn’t give two shits about Lucan.”

“He was my brother, all I had left in this world.” Marco answered calmly. His eyes however told a different story, where they once were cold and calculating now Danny could see a maelstrom of emotion. As he looked at him Danny realized how well and truly screwed he was; Marco was certified crazy.

Marco turned away a shudder running through him as he tried to get himself back under control. He walked back over to the little makeshift table he had set up; Danny could see he was fiddling around with different knives and other tools that he couldn’t see clearly enough to identify. “You know you’re a whole lot quieter than your friend was,” Marco said as he turned back to face Danny. “I had you figured for a screamer, I mean you can’t ever shut up any other time, didn’t think this would be any different.” He crossed his arms as he leaned, nonchalantly, back against the table.

Danny clenched his jaw, jerking against his bonds reflexively wishing to get free long enough to strangle him.

“I mean it did take him a little while to get worked up, and I unfortunately had to keep him gagged the whole time, so I couldn’t really fully enjoy the sound. Then you have to go and disappoint me.” Marco looked mock disappointed. “I mean you could scream as loud as you want here and no one would hear you, yet you just refuse to do it. Course what you two have suffered is nothing compared to what happened to Lucan.” At that statement Danny watched as Marco tensed his eyes hardening, fists clenching, and the amount of anger rolling off of him was suffocating.

But Danny wouldn’t be Danny if he didn’t push, “Oh and what did Lucan suffer through?” He snarked, “All I remember was how fun he used to think it was to cause pain.” Danny barely had the last word out before his breath was forced out of his lungs by Marco fist; this was closely followed by a strong jab to the side of his head which tipped his chair over. Danny slammed into the mat renewed pain coursing through what felt like every inch of his body; he groaned as Marco grabbed the armrests and jerked him back up.

“Well I guess they never told you then, huh?” Marco said, grabbing Danny’s chin and forcing him to look up at him. “Let me clue you in then, when you knocked my brother out of that window he didn’t die right away, no…it took him three hours. Three hours of cops and firefighters walking by and ignoring him; leaving him to bleed out on the ground.” Marco shoved Danny’s face to the side as he went back over to the table to retrieve something.

Danny looked away, he could just imagine his dad and the rest of his buddies doing that, it would explain some of the things that had happened in the days following their rescue; the lies that he had heard told but had never really bothered to correct. A particularly vicious pain shot up Danny’s right arm forcing him to move and tug trying to find a comfortable position, as he did he felt the fraying of rope as well as far more give then had previously been there. He immediately jerked his eyes up tracking Marco as he was assembling something on the table; Danny’s fingers searched out the sliced rope. His heart sped up as he realized that there must have been some jagged section on the metal chair. He had never been more thankful to feel blood running down his fingers. It was giving him more range of movement, all he needed was a little time and he would be able to work himself free. So he decided to do what he did best, buy time with his mouth.

“So what then that’s why you spent three hours with Jeremy before you killed him? Some twisted form of revenge to make us suffer as long as your brother did before you kill us?”

“Not bad, detective. Brilliant deduction, how long did it take you to figure that out,” the sarcasm seemed to drip from Marco’s tongue.

Danny continued to work the ropes; he could see Marco was almost finished and knew he was running out of time. He would give anything for one of the many knives that Steve kept hidden on his body, he would never again give him grief about it; he might even ask him to teach him a few places to hide one.

“So why wait, huh? Why kill Jeremy but let me go? Why not just take care of us both in the same night?”

“I wanted you to suffer, one thing that my father taught me and I taught Lucan was that the fear of the unknown and the anticipation of pain is far worse than any physical pain you can cause someone. Of course your guilt about Jeremy’s death was just an added bonus.”

Danny fought through the burning pain coming from his wrists and instead focused it into anger as he realized something, “Why Jeremy at all?! Huh? He had nothing to do with Lucan dying he was locked up in a cage when the cops finally showed up.”

Marco paused what he was doing to look at Danny, he was silent for a moment before he seem to come to some decision. “Because his father wasn’t around to for me punish.” Danny’s brow furrowed in confusion, Marco elaborated. “Jeremy had no part in how Lucan died, but his father did. He was the cop who was in charge that night, he was the one who told his men to leave my brother, who ordered them to let him die. Unfortunately for his son he decided to drop dead of a heart attack five years ago, but someone still had to pay.”

Marco had just finished put the finishing touches on his toy, Danny wasn’t quite sure what it was but he knew it was going to hurt. He began working even more furiously on the ropes, he just needed a couple more minutes and then he would be free.

“That night at the bar how did you manage to drug our drinks?

Marco shook his head as he walked toward him, “Nothing talks better than money, and bartenders are the easiest people in the world to pay off. Then all I had to do was wait for you two to stumble out and throw you in the back of my cab.” Marco began walking toward him the drill-looking device gleaming coldly in the dim light. “I gotta ask though why you choose to live in such a shitty apartment, I mean I had better accommodations in prison, and that bed of yours, was just downright nasty.”

Danny felt the ropes giving way; it would take just one good jerk. “Why does everyone think they have the right to judge my apartment?”

It happened in an instant Marco jerked his head toward the back door as heard what sounded like a battering ram hit. Danny used the distraction to wrench his hands apart freeing himself, and lunging toward Marco. They both landed on the mat struggling over the drill. Danny could feel how weak he was, his body not wanting to obey his brain fast enough, he knew this wasn’t going to end well.

He was proven right when Marco managed to pin him down the drill spinning as it aimed for his heart. He had both hands on Marco’s forearms trying to force it back but he was slowly losing ground.

It was inching slowly down.

He could hear the footsteps coming closer.

Steve’s voice was screaming his name.

Then he was screaming, the tip of the drill burrowing into his chest.

There was an explosion of glass, and Marco slumped to the side. The drill stopped and Danny panicked as he jerked it out. He couldn’t move his legs with Marco’s weight pinning them down. Then it didn’t matter as the weight was suddenly gone and Steve was right there in his line of vision.

He could hear him speaking but all he could understand was the word Danno. Steve hands were all over, he guessed checking over his injuries. Then they were completely focused on his face, gently stroking his cheek, fingers running through his hair; the gentle cadence to his voice lulling Danny, comforting him.

He realized he could let go now, that he was well and truly safe. As his vision started to darken and he could feel his eyelids growing heavy, he could hear the panic ratchet up in Steve’s voice and he just wanted to reach out and comfort him too, but he couldn’t seem to find the strength to make his body obey. The last thing he felt was his head being gently laid in Steve’s lap and then he knew no more.

***

Danny woke slowly, his eyes so heavy that it felt a herculean effort to open them. He breathed in the smell of antiseptic, and the feel of scratchy sheets on his body confirming that he was in fact in the hospital. For a minute he couldn’t seem to remember why and then the memories were flooding into his brain, the pain not far behind, though the fog of painkillers seeming to keep the worst of it at bay. He felt his body jerk, his fight or flight kicking in, and then he felt a warm hand on his forehead the voice that followed instantly stilling him.

“Easy Danno, I’m right here.”

Danny looked for the source, forcing his vision to focus. Steve’s face swam into view, bags under his eyes, worry and relief etched into the lines of his face.

“Babe?” Danny managed to croak out, his throat burning with the effort.

“Hey, shhh it’s ok Danny your safe. We got the bastard.” Danny relaxed at the conviction he heard in Steve’s voice. He could feel the blackness creeping onto the edges of his vision again, the painkillers trying to pull him back under.

“Don’t worry ok Danno, I’m gonna be right here when you wake up,” Danny could feel strong fingers running through his hair as Steve’s voice began to fade. “We’ll talk later.” Was the last thing he heard before he slipped back under.

***

It took three days before the doctor would sign off on Danny leaving the hospital. He was being generous, between the many contusions and lacerations, the broken ribs and the jagged mess that the drill had made of Danny’s upper chest (which had been an inch away from nicking his heart and had required surgery to repair) Danny really should have remained under further observation. But Steve could see how on edge Danny was, not really able to relax, and he knew his recovery would be even slower than originally thought if he didn’t get him out of there. He also had been in touch with Rachel to see about Grace coming home slightly early from her trip to England; Steve knew the sight of his daughter (and earlier than expected at that) would help in leaps and bounds toward his recovery. So the first step had been convincing the doctor to release Danny early.  He had sworn to the doctor that he would be able to supervise Danny’s recovery from his home, and assured him that he would bring Danny back in if there was even the smallest complication.

That’s how Danny found himself being wheeled out the front door of the hospital, Kono pulling her SUV up to the passenger pick up. Steve put the brakes on the wheelchair and immediately put his hand under Danny’s one good arm to help him stand. Usually Danny couldn’t stand to be coddled but in the past few days he had indulged Steve when it came to taking care of him. He knew it was the best way to keep him calm and assure him that Danny was ok. After all it was no hardship for Steve to constantly be touching Danny, whether it being holding his hand, playing with Danny’s hair, or simply massaging the back of Danny’s neck.

 In the past few days Danny had told his story no less than four times and with each retelling he grew more tired, and the thunderous expression on Steve’s face never seemed to leave as he listened to what Danny had been through.

Danny had also listened as Steve told him of the events that had transpired after his kidnapping, and he listened with relief as he heard of Marco’s death. He thought it a fitting end to someone who had caused so much suffering, he couldn’t imagine what it would have been like if this had gone to trial. Danny was just glad it was over. But Danny could tell by the look on Steve’s face that he wished he had been given a little more time with Marco, it was most obvious when Danny recounted what Marco had told of him of what happened to Jeremy and what had been done to Tony. A conversation held in the dark of the night, Danny’s voice breaking as he told him everything that he had held back from the official report. Steve had slipped into the bed that night and gathered Danny too him as he finally broke down and was able to properly grieve for both Jeremy and Tony; after that night Danny had slowly began to show enough improvement that the doctor had consented to Steve’s request of having Danny released.

Danny had almost tackled Steve when he had delivered the news of his impending escape. The downside being the discomfort of having his arm basically pinned to his body and he was already counting down the days when he could at least take the sling off.

While Steve had been helping him up Kono had walked around and opened the passenger door. Danny gingerly climbed into the passenger seat of the car, watching as Steve loaded up the few get well present that Danny was keeping, one being from Grace, and then he climbed into the backseat letting Kono drive them home.

The drive home was mostly silent as Steve and Kono talked about nothing important and Danny just leaned back allowing their voices to wash over him. He didn’t realize that he had dozed off until Steve was shaking him awake and he could see the McGarrett house in the background.

“Come on sleepyhead let’s get you inside and get some dinner, it’s almost time for your next round of medicine.” Steve said smiling gently as helped Danny out of his seatbelt. Danny gave a non-committal grunt hating how the medication was making him so tired he really couldn’t be bothered to form any kind of coherent response. Steve just continued smiling his arm going around Danny’s waist to support him into the house.

Danny figured that Steve would dump him on the couch and they could crash out there for the rest of the weekend, but he all of a sudden he found himself steered past the living room and out toward the lanai.

“Welcome home Danno!” was screamed at him, and he all of a sudden had a small tornado launched at him.

“Gracie!” Danny voice croaked as he held his little girl close.

“Welcome home brother.” Danny looked up to see Chin smiling as well as Kamekono and Max. It looked like Steve had dragged out an extra table and chairs and had Chin manning the barbeque and there was even a big handmade sign that had _Welcome Home Danno_ on it.

“Do you like it Danno; Uncle Steve helped me make it?” Grace asked, pulling back from her hug in order to proudly show off her sign.

“I love it monkey, it’s the best sign ever made. But I thought you were still visiting Grandma in England” Danny answered her as he looked at her smiling face.

“We were Danno but then Uncle Steve called and said you got hurt and that it would help you get better if I came home and surprised you.” Grace said seriously as she looked Danny over, doubt written on her face as she saw how seriously he was hurt.

“Well I feel ten times better already, but maybe another hug wouldn’t hurt, huh Monkey?” A grin broke out on Grace’s face as she stepped forward and immediately was enveloped into her father’s arms.

“Thought you might like the surprise,” Steve said, Danny looked up from Grace’s shoulder his gazing searing Steve as he tried to convey his gratitude and some other deeper emotion that neither of them wished to acknowledge yet. At least while they had company; that would be for later.

“Yeah Danno, Uncle Steve talked to mommy and she’s gonna let me spend the night with you guys and then Uncle Steve is going to take us to the zoo tomorrow, and everything doesn’t that sound awesome?” Grace couldn’t seem to contain her excitement as she bounced around the both of them.

Danny felt such an overwhelming feeling of warmth and love as he looked at Steve, “Yeah monkey that sounds amazing.” Danny answered; Steve looked up at Danny’s tone. By the time he had Danny was already right in front of him his good arm sliding around Steve’s waist and giving him a gentle squeeze. Steve’s face split with a huge grin as he threw his arm around Danny’s shoulder, Danny sliding perfectly into the crook of Steve’s body like a missing puzzle piece.

“Well you guys have perfect timing the steaks just finished.” Chin grinned as he watched his friends with an amused twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah come on you have to try this new recipe I got, it’s perfect for getting your strength back.” Kamekona voice boomed out as he stepped forward.

“Hey now I just got out of the hospital I don’t want to have to go back for food poisoning.” Danny hollered out, the group all busted out laughing at Kamekona’s offended expression. But it was all put aside as Grace began to dish out the plates that Chin had been moving the steaks onto.

After that Danny just kicked back and let the noises of his ohana wash over him, washing away the distant but painful memories that had been brought so violently to the surface. It helped that on one side he could feel the constant wriggling warmth that was his daughter and on his other sat Steve. There body’s pressed from knee to shoulder, Danny began to relax even further at the gentle absentminded touch of Steve fingers on the nape of his neck, wandering fingers mussing up the base of Danny’s hair.

It was the first time in the past week that Danny felt truly relaxed, watching his friend laugh and have fun, and don’t think he didn’t notice the exchange of money between the two cousin as they saw how Steve was touching him. He could have gladly spent the rest of the night that way; that is until he felt the heavy warm weight of Grace as she slipped further against him, her head nodding back and forth as she fought sleep.

This seemed to be some unspoken signal as the others began clearing the dishes and empty beer bottles away. They all came up to Danny offering their congratulations on his recovery, and Danny had to let Grace slip into Steve’s lap as Kono demanded a hug from him.

By the time Danny had seen them all to the door, Steve was standing behind him, Grace fast asleep in his arms.

“Want to help me put her to bed Danny?”

“Course,” Danny said his face conveying how much an idiot he thought Steve was, but Steve just continued to smile. He seemed to be glowing as they went up the stairs, at first Danny couldn’t place it and then as he saw Steve gently slip Grace between the sheets of Mary’s old bed he realized, it was contentment; though there seemed to be a slight edge of desperation as Steve’s eyes flicked over to Danny. The protective vibes that had been coming off his partner all night seemed to intensify as he looked between Danny and Grace. Danny didn’t think he ever remembered seeing his partner so relaxed and at ease, it was a change he would see continued, and the desperation washed away with reassurances.

Danny stepped forward and slid between Steve and the bed as he leaned over and gave Grace a kiss goodnight. She woke up long enough to kiss him back and then demand a goodnight kiss from Steve as well. He seemed at first unsure but at Danny’s nod and Grace’s pout he immediately caved and gave her a quick peck on the cheek goodnight.

They both backed out slowly from her room leaving the door open a crack so she would have some light from the hallway. Steve then took Danny’s good hand and led him into his bedroom. Just as he shut the door Danny found himself swept up into a deep kiss; Steve arms clutching at him, though they were ever mindful of his injuries.

Danny returned the kiss, his good arm reaching up to cup Steve’s face, and that’s when he felt the subtle trembling that Steve was trying so desperately to suppress.

Danny immediately pulled back, “Hey, hey Babe what’s going on? What’s wrong?” He kept, his hand on Steve’s arm gently rubbing up and down trying to comfort him.

Steve was silent for a moment as he looked at Danny then he leaned forward, his nose coming to rest on in the nest of Danny’s hair.

“I almost lost this Danno, I almost lost you,” his voice broke his arms coming up to wrap around Danny and bring them as close as physically possible.

“Shhh, shh Steve I’m alright, I’m right here. You got there in time, I’m not leaving ok?” Danny could feel as Steve nodded, but he knew that it wasn’t enough.

He gently took a step back, ignoring the gut-wrenching noise that escaped Steve’s mouth, he gently led him over to the bed; having stripped off their shoes earlier he simply laid back on the bed pulling Steve along with him. Steve went willingly, laying his head against Danny’s chest listening to the steady thump of his partner’s heartbeat. Then Danny just started to talk, gently running his fingers through Steve’s hair; he just talked about anything that came to mind. He told him different stories of the trouble he gotten into as a teen, told him all the differences between working in Jersey and then working here. He ranted about the crazy cost of living in Hawaii talked about the differences in the oceans between here and Jersey. He didn’t know what else to do, how else to comfort Steve, but as he kept on talking he could feel the tremors in Steve’s body begin to fade until they just stopped completely.

Then he felt as Steve slowly slid up his body, feather light kissed placed on his lips, “Thank you Danno, I’m sorry I should be the one comforting you.”

“Shut up Steven, what do you think you’ve been doing the past few days at the hospital? It’s about time you had your breakdown, aren’t I always telling you babe it’s not healthy to keep all that locked up inside.”

Steve smiled, as he ran his hand gently over Danny’s cheek, amazed that he had permission to touch.

“Now come on babe we need to get some sleep because I guarantee we’re going to have a very excited 10 year old bouncing in here come morning.” Danny said as he yawned. Steve brushed his nose back and forth against Danny’s as he nodded then he started to settle down, pulling Danny’s head onto his chest.

“Did I thank you by the way, for bring Grace back home to me, and for working it out with Rachel where I could have her for the weekend?” Danny asked as he began to slowly lose the battle with sleep.

“There’s no need to thank me Danno, I would do anything for you don’t ever forget that.” Steve muttered to him as his arm gently encircled Danny as they slowly drifted off both content in the knowledge that they were safe and they finally had each other, they couldn’t ask for more.

The End

  
 

 

 

   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This picture of Scott Caan was the inspiration for this fic 
> 
> http://www.magweb.com/actors/scott_caan


End file.
